Mis Ultimos Dias
by Anacoreta
Summary: 4 Pequeñas o Grandes Historias. Continuación de Nueva Republica Lunar
1. Good Girl

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Good Girl.**

**[6 meses después NRL]**

**Pavz revisaba en su tiempo libre papeles y cartas que llegaban hacia la casa de gobierno de la República Lunar.**

Pavz: (aburrido) No entiendo cómo puede filtrarse publicidad hasta aquí.

**Siguió revisando cartas hasta que encontró una que provenía de un curioso lugar.**

Pavz: (interesado) Hospital de Ponyville…

**La abrió y comenzó a leer, Pavz se puso serio, se paro y fue donde Oka su mensajero oficial.**

Oka: (Aburrido) Hola Pavz.

Pavz: Hola Oka, oye necesito que vayas a buscar a Luna y Hyadain los necesito cuanto antes.

Oka: (riendo) No te veía tan serio desde que visitaste a Celestia, pero como sea, volveré pronto.

Pavz: Te lo encargo.

**[Chrysalida, ciudad Changeling]**

**Hyadain paseaba con Chrysalis por las calles de la ciudad.**

Chrysalis: (sonriendo) ¿Qué tal?

Hyadain: (aburrido) Bueno…se parece mucho a Canterlot, pero más verde y oscura.

Chrysalis: No me gustan los colores de la original.

Hyadain: Si a mí tampoco…

Chrysalis: Y bien ¿Vamos a comer algo?

Hyadain: Emm si…

**Chrysalis levanto el vuelo y se fue rápidamente, mientras Hyadain miraba tranquilo, a los segundos volvió.**

Chrysalis: ¿Aun no puedes volar?

Hyadain: Trato de no "entrenar", estoy de baja.

Chrysalis: Eres aburrido, pero no queda de otra iremos caminando.

**[15 minutos después en el restaurante]**

Hyadain: No sabía que los changelings supieran cocinar.

Chrysalis: Luna nos ha enviado instructores para todas las áreas.

Hyadain: Ya veo.

Chrysalis: ¿Y como está tu brazo?

Hyadain: Esta bien, estoy como nuevo, (riendo) Ahora si quieres pelear o entrenar no será tan fácil.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Aun resentido.

Hyadain: (riendo) Solo un poco.

Chrysalis: ¿Y qué pasó con tus amigos?

Hyadain: Estamos alejados, luego de la reintegración de los ponies "traidores" a Equestria, Derpy y Whooves se mudaron, Octavia volvió a los conciertos en Canterlot, Gilda visita de vez en cuando Rainbow Dash. Lyra y Bon Bon se quedaron aunque Lyra me sigue mucho, cada vez mejora mas su magia y se parece a un humano.

Chrysalis: En resumen estas un poco solo.

Hyadain: (pensando) La compañía de Luna me entretiene, aunque está obsesionada con que aprenda magia…

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué?

Hyadain: Quiere que a la larga pueda ir y venir de este mundo sin su ayuda, pero no le tomo mucha importancia…¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Qué has hecho?.

Chrysalis: He estado supervisando la construcción de la ciudad, además tengo pequeños problemas con Pavz con el tema de nuestra reproducción y la educación de mi raza.

Hyadain: De la reproducción no quiero hablar pero sobre la educación me llama la atención, ¿recuerdas ese changeling que hablaba hace algunos años?

Chrysalis: Apenas, pero si.

Hyadain: Como podía hablar si la mayoría solo hace ruidos y zumbidos.

Chrysalis: El era súper dotado, aprendió solo escuchando.

Hyadain: ¿Y por que los demás no aprendieron?

Chrysalis: La mayoría solo trabaja, nunca aprende nada realmente.

Hyadain: Que triste por ellos y también por ti.

Chrysalis: ¿Por qué?

Hyadain: Porque no pueden expresarse, además tu solo hablas con nosotros, ¿no te gustaría hablar con los tuyos?

Chrysalis: (aburrida) Supongo.

**Oka llego volando.**

Oka: (cansado) Que difícil es encontrarte.

Chrysalis: ¿A quién de los dos?

Oka: A Hyadain.

Chrysalis: (aburrida) A mí nadie me necesita.

Hyadain: ¿A qué viene eso?

Chrysalis: (molesta) Déjame estoy aburrida.

**Chrysalis se fue volando.**

Hyadain: (mirando) Debe estar en sus días… Aunque ella siempre es algo bipolar… ("me recuerda alguien"), por cierto… ¿Qué quieres?

Oka: Pavz requiere tu presencia de inmediato.

Hyadain: Bien.

**Hyadain se paro y comenzó a caminar.**

Oka: ¿Para dónde vas?

Hyadain: Donde Pavz.

Oka: ¿Caminando?, volando es una tarde de viaje.

Hyadain: Tengo tiempo.

**Fuera de la ciudad lo esperaba Luna.**

Hyadain: ¿No puedo viajar tranquilo?

Luna: Después caminaras, ahora tienes trabajo.

Hyadain: Si… seguro.

**[2 días después, Hyadain caminaba por el bosque everfree hacia poniville]**

Hyadain: (caminando) ("Aunque no existen conflictos importantes entre la República Lunar y Equestria siempre debemos actuar con cuidado, hace pocos días llego una carta para Pavz, la carta era una petición de ayudapara un ponie con problemas mentales, específicamente locura, el caso fue denominado "Good Girl".

Uno de nuestros mayores problemas con Equestria es el uso de magia "prohibida" por nuestra parte, como control de la agricultura, crear bosques encantados y sobre todo en el tratamiento médico. Aunque la magia es poderosa, su uso debe realizarse precavidamente y por expertos, estos faltan en la República Lunar.

Cuando se consulto a Luna sobre la posibilidad de una intervención a este ponie, ella respondió insegura, la probabilidad de éxito era baja, lo debía realizar alguien con experiencia, allí entro yo, una vez me separe mentalmente de Docsa, ahora debía realizar lo mismo con esta poni.

Como es tipo de magia estaba prohibida se decidió hacer "desaparecer" al ponie afectado y a la enfermera que había escrito la carta, pero antes de realizar cualquier acto se haría un último intento por pedir la autorización de Celestia").

**[Castillo de Canterlot]**

**Pavz y Luna explicaban el caso Celestia.**

Pavz: ¿Qué opina princesa?, ¿nos dejara actuar?

Celestia: Me temo que ya conoces las reglas Pavz.

Luna: ¿Por qué no puedes pensar seriamente en esto?, te aseguro que si esto se tratara sobre alguna de tu especiales mane 6 accederías de inmediato.

Celestia: (seria) Estoy hablando con Pavz Luna.

**Luna estaba molesta pero Pavz puso su pata interviniendo.**

Celestia: Pavz, tú debes saber que esto es peligroso y no es natural bajo ningún punto de vista, ni siquiera el nuestro.

Pavz: (serio) Tampoco lo es vivir y gobernar más de 1000 años con perfecta salud ¿o no princesa?, sin mencionar otras irresponsabilidades poco "naturales" que has realizado a través de tu reinado.

**Celestia miraba molesta a Pavz.**

Pavz: Petrificación, uso indiscriminado de los elementos de la harmonía, control del dia y la noche, destierros a la Luna y sin mencionar que ahora el reino de Cristal esta bajo tu mandato.

**Celestia comenzó excusarse.**

Celestia: (molesta) Discordia era malvada.

Pavz: Nosotros también somos malvados bajo tu punto de vista.

Celestia: Es necesario usar los elementos de la harmonía contra grandes amenazas.

Pavz: Nosotros derrotamos a Discordia, Chrysalis a BlueBlood sin los elementos.

Celestia: Luna fue malvada.

Pavz: Como si alguien no se molestara por solo poder "vivir" de noche.

Celestia: El reino de Cristal esta solo bajo mi protección.

Pavz: Porque no los has dejado elegir un líder propio.

Celestia: (molesta) Fuera de mi reino ahora!

**Pavz y Luna se dirigieron a la salida.**

Pavz: (caminando) Dile a Hyadain que ya puede proceder.

**Luna creó un papel y lo desapareció.**

**[Bosque everfree, en las proximidades de Ponyville]**

**Hyadain estaba sentado bajo un árbol cuando escucho un sonido en su bolsillo, lo reviso y saco un papel.**

Hyadain: ("Autorizado").

**Hyadain se paro y saco su cuchillo, respiro profundo y se clavo el cuchillo en un brazo), luego se transformo en un poni, camino sangrante hasta salir del bosque y se dirigió a Ponyville**

Hyadain: (Transformado) Ayuda!

**No tardaron en prestarle socorro los demás ponies, al cabo de minutos estaba en el hospital siendo atendido.**

Enfermero: (limpiando) ¿Qué te paso?, la herida es un poco profunda.

Hyadain: Caminaba por el bosque cuando tropecé con unas piedras.

Enfermero: Que suerte que estabas por la villa.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si, vine a ver a una amiga.

Enfermero: (vendando) ¿A si?, ¿Quién?

Hyadain: No se si trabaja aquí, pero es enfermera.

Enfermero: (riendo) Somos el único hospital, dime su nombre quizás la conozca.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si seguro.

**Hyadain se destransformo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del ponie.**

Hyadain: Duerme.

**Su mano brillo y el ponie se durmió, se transformo en el enfermero y lo encerró en el cuarto donde lo atendieron, comenzó a pasear en el edificio hasta que encontró a una poni que le parecía familiar.**

Hyadain: Enfermera RedHeart.

RedHeart: (contenta) ¿Si?

Hyadain: Necesito que me acompañe donde el paciente Screw Los.

RedHeart: ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le ocurre?

Hyadain: La moveremos de ubicación.

**Los ojos de Hyadain pasaron a verde un segundo, la enfermera entendió el mensaje.**

Hyadain: ¿Puede avisar que la sacara a dar un paseo?

RedHeart: Si.

Hyadain: Bien, la espero afuera.

**Cuando nadie veía se transformo en el poni herido de hace un rato y salió primero.**

**[Afuera]**

**Screw Los, saltaba un poco y temblaba pero RedHeart la tenia sujeta con una cuerda.**

Hyadain: ¿Eso es normal?

RedHeart: Es el día.

Hyadain: Páseme la cuerda, la sujetare yo.

RedHeart: ¿Y ahora?

Hyadain: Nos vamos.

RedHeart: ¿Sin transporte?

Hyadain: No podemos usar transporte en el bosque.

RedHeart: ¿El bosque Everfree?!

Hyadain: (Aburrido) si.

RedHeart: Pero ese bosque es peligroso.

Hyadain: (Aburrido) Yo soy más peligroso que ese tonto bosque.

RedHeart: ¿Puedo pasar a mi casa al menos por provisiones?

Hyadain: Claro.

**Caminaron hacia la casa de RedHeart al entrar la enfermera fue a hacer sus maletas mientras Hyadain y Screw esperaron en la sala, Hyadain se destransformo para estar más cómodo.**

**Al cabo de unos minutos todos estuvieron listos y salieron de la casa, hacia el bosque.**

RedHeart: ¿Te llamas Hyadain no?

Hyadain: No deberías decir mi nombre mientras aun estamos en ponyville.

RedHeart: Es que no están mirando.

Twilight: (hechizando) Revélate!

**Twilight había destransformado Hyadain en su forma changeling, en frente de todos.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Bien, ya me estaba cansando.

Twilight: La princesa Celestia me informo lo que paso, no puedes sacar a ese poni de aquí!

RedHeart: (Asustada) No lo entiendes!

**Hyadain camino hacia Twilight y le corto el paso.**

Hyadain: Sigan hacia el bosque, yo me encargare.

RedHeart: (nerviosa) Si…

**Rainbow Dash llego de pronto a cortarle el paso a la enfermera, entonces llegaron Applejack, Rarity y Pinkie Pie.**

Rainbow Dash: No van a ir a ningún lado con ese poni si no es su voluntad o la de Celestia.

Hyadain: (suspira) Tienen razón, bien no me queda otra alternativa.

**Hyadain en un instante creó una barrera de magia cubriendo a él, Screw los y RedHeart.**

Twilight: (nerviosa) Pero que intenta.

**Hyadain camino hacia Screw Los y aparto amablemente a RedHeart.**

Hyadain: Te recomiendo que no mires, a… sí y prepara unos vendajes.

**Se quito los vendajes y apretó la herida con su mano para reabrirla, con su cuchillo le hizo un corte en al pata a Screw los quien empezó a Llorar asustada.**

RedHeart: (asustada) ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Hyadain: Confía en mí.

Twilight: Rompan la barrera!, le hace daño a ese poni!.

**Hyadain formo un circulo de sangre y escribió las reglas del encantamiento, puso su cuchillo.**

Hyadain: (Tranquilo) Ahora di acepto!

**La poni hizo lloraba asustada.**

Hyadain: ¿Puedes ayudarme?!

**La enfermera se le acerco y abrazo a Screw Los, esta se tranquilizo.**

RedHeart: (sonriendo) Por favor di acepto, te prometo que te ayudara.

**Screw Los la miro unos segundos y aguantando las lagrimas hizo un extraño sonido con la boca, el hechizo se activo y emitió una luz segadora.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Nos vamos.

**De pronto la luz y ellos desaparecieron, dejando a las mane6 confundidas.**

**[Bosque EverFree]**

**Aparecieron en el bosque, Hyadain cayó de espaldas agotado.**

Hyadain: (agotado) Odio hacer magia…

Screw Los: (Confundida) ¿Dónde estoy?

**RedHeart rompió en lágrimas.**

Screw Los: Oye Diana…¿por qué lloras?, y… ¿Cuándo creciste tanto? (mirándose) y yo también!

(Mirando a Hyadain) (Asustada): ¿Y tú quien eres?!

Hyadain: (mirando el cielo) ("Misión cumplida").

**Hyadain del cansancio se durmió.**

Hyadain: ("Cuando desperté conocí el nombre de esa ex-poni loca…era Dasha y el de la enfermera era Diana, ambas son amigas desde la infancia, desde antes de tener sus cutie marks…todo iba bien hasta que Dasha quien tenía un perro que la había acompañado desde su nacimiento murió, entonces los ataques de esquizofrenia comenzaron hasta volverse permanentes, sus padres murieron jóvenes y nadie pudo evitar que fuera internada. Diana entonces dedico su vida a intentar sanar a su amiga convirtiéndose así en enfermera. Según estudios en Canterlot su modo de actuar como un perro, fueron una forma de mantener en sus recuerdos a su mascota, con la aparición de su cutie Mark los intentos por ayudarla cesaron ya que al parecer era el "Destino" ser una loca, que bueno que no creo en el destino…

Antes de regresar con Luna y Pavz visitamos durante la noche el antiguo hogar de Dasha que estaba abandonado, pero en especial la tumba de su mascota que estaba tras su casa.

Los ataques de esquizofrenia no cesaron del todo… el destino cruel una vez más, pero gracias al encantamiento ella podía volver a la normalidad en cualquier momento solo mencionando una palabra, la palabra la podría realizar cualquier individuo, la palabra era Realidad.

**Fin capitulo 1.**

**En memoria de Franklin y Jack.**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Back in Time_


	2. Back in Time

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Back in Time.**

**[1 Semana después]**

**Hyadain estaba en su casa con Luna, el leía el diario tranquilo.**

Hyadain: (leyendo) ¿Entonces resolvieron el problema de Dasha?

Luna: (riendo) Si, le metimos en la cabeza que se golpeo en la cabeza en la huida y se sano de milagro.

Hyadain: ¿Y se lo creyó?

Luna: No, pero tuvo que aceptarlo, Dasha y Diana nos apoyaron con la mentira y no le quedo de otra.

Hyadain: Es una suerte que la magia no deje huellas.

Luna: (riendo) Si.., ¿por cierto que harás esta noche?

Hyadain: (Leyendo) Dormir, (incomodo) ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

Luna: (sonriendo) Hya me aburro contigo, podríamos hacer algo distinto de vez en cuando.

Hyadain: Por si tratas de hacer algo soy homosexual.

Luna: (sorprendida) ¿De verdad?, a bueno… yo no quería… ya sabes…

**Hyadain dejo el diario sobre la mesa y fue a la puerta.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Tonta, no me creas.

Luna: (molesta) Eso no fue gracioso.

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Tenias que haber visto tu cara...iré a contarle a Pavz.

Luna: ¿A Pavz?, el no tiene tiempo para tus chismes.

Hyadain: Pasa todo el día viendo papeles, seguro esto lo animara.

Luna: (molesta) Si le cuentas eso le hablare sobre el incidente de la cama en Canterlot.

**Hyadain se detuvo y cerró la puerta.**

Hyadain: (avergonzado) Bien jugado…

**Se sentó nuevamente.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

Luna: (riendo) Podríamos salir a comer… y después ver las estrellas… cosas así.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Paso…

Luna: (molesta) ¿Y qué tienes tu en mente genio?!

Hyadain: Realmente nada…creo que solo dormiré.

Luna: (molesta) Eres tan insensible!

**Luna se transporto, Hyadain se relajo en el sillón.**

Hyadain: No puedo hacer esto…no va conmigo… además…no somos del a misma especie…, aunque puedo ser la que quiera… creo que debería intentarlo… no sería sano a la larga estar solo…pero que digo…necesito caminar.

**Hyadain salió de casa.**

**[Casa de Gobierno]**

**Pavz comía una manzana mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina, Luna apareció y se acostó en un sillón que había para los invitados.**

Pavz: (comiendo) Debería ir a Sweet Apple Acress, esta manzana esta deliciosa a si… hola Luna, veo que la vida está jugando contigo.

Luna: (aburrida) Si más o menos…

Pavz: ¿Te peleaste con Hyadain?

Luna: ¿Cómo supiste?

Pavz: Normalmente tocas antes de entrar, entonces supongo 2 cosas para entrar de esa manera, 1 es una emergencia o 2 te peleaste con Hyadain y dado los últimos meses me parece más posible la segunda opción.

Luna: Como siempre tienes razón, dime Pavz tú que eres tan sabio, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Pavz: (riendo) Yo no lo sé, los sentimientos son algo que nunca podre comprender del todo.

Luna: Si supongo…

Pavz: Además es un hombre ("Algo…"), muy reservado es normal que les cueste llevarse bien, incluso como amigos, ¿o no recuerdas a sus ex compañeros?, créeme que poco y nada los extraña y lo mismo ocurre con nosotros (Suspira) tiene el grave de problema de solo ver a la gente que le rodea como compañeros.

Luna: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, el trata de cambiar!

Pavz: (riendo) Yo te lo aseguro ya que Hyadain y yo tenemos el mismo problema.

Luna: (confusa) ¿No me digas que me ves como una compañera?

Pavz: Antes te veía como líder, y ahora más como una socia realmente.

Luna: (desanimada) ¿Qué nadie me quiere por lo que soy?

Pavz: Bueno hemos trabajado tanto tiempo juntos…

Luna: (suspira) Hemos caído en la rutina…

Pavz: (riendo) Si más o menos, pero la solución es tan simple…

Luna: ¿Cuál?

Pavz: Solo debemos hacer algo diferente, algo que no tenga que ver con trabajo o con planes locos que nos cuesten la vida ya sabes…ser normales…dentro de lo posible…

Luna: (sonriendo) Algo así trataba de hacer junto con Hyadain, pero la idea no le acomodo.

**Pavz: (relajado) Es culpa de la rutina.**

**El teléfono de la mesa de Pavz comenzó a sonar.**

Pavz: (suspira) Odio este aparato… es tan ruidoso.

Luna: Tenemos que modernizarnos Pavz, no podemos mandar a nuestros pobres pegasos a volar grandes distancias todo el tiempo.

Pavz: (riendo) Pero podemos mandar a Oka, el ya tiene sus alas.

Luna: (riendo) Deja de torturar al pobre de Oka y contesta el teléfono.

Pavz: (riendo) Si… (Contestando) ¿Halo?, Carl amigo ¿cómo te va? (riendo) si a mí tampoco me gusta esta cosa.

**La cara de Pavz se puso seria.**

Pavz: ¿Sola?, ¿con su familia?, ya veo (preocupado), ¿Qué quiere ver a Luna?

**Pavz hizo una pausa breve.**

Pavz: (serio) Bien, que un unicornio revise si no están disfrazados y déjenlos pasar, espera Carl!, solo tráiganlos hasta la mitad del camino nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, bien gracias Carl.

Pavz se hecho sobre su silla pensando.

Luna: (curiosa) ¿Y bien que pasa?.

Pavz: Applejack, Apple Bloom y Big Mac vienen en camino.

Luna ¿Una de las mane 6 viene para acá?

Pavz: Dicen que quieren pedirte un favor.

Luna: ¿A mí?

Pavz: (suspira) Vamos afuera tenemos un carruaje que tomar.

Luna: (confusa) Bueno…

**[1 Hora después a mitad de camino de la Ciudad Lunar]**

**Ambas carretas estaban de frente y sus pasajeros comenzaron a bajar, entonces se encontraron. Applejack se inclino ante Luna.**

Luna: Por favor Applejack, no es necesario.

Applejack: Perdón Princesa.

Luna: (aburrida) Tampoco nada de princesa, solo dime Luna.

Applejack: Bien… Luna, usted debe Pavz el líder de la República Lunar.

Pavz: (tranquilo) Así es.

Apple Bloom: ¿En serio ese pequeño poni es tan importante?.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Pavz: (riendo) Si Celestia pensó algo igual, pero en serio vayamos al grano,¿Qué los trae a estas tierras tan lejanas?

Applejack: Seré directa si no les importa.

Pavz: (relajado) Adelante.

Applejack: Quiero volver al pasado para ver a mis padres una vez más.

Pavz: Ha eso, bien… primero tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

Applejack: (Firme) Adelante.

Pavz: ¿Vienes como representante de Celestia?

Applejack: Para nada, vengo como una simple poni con un deseo.

Pavz: Bien, ¿Por qué nosotros?

Applejack: Supe lo de Dasha y sé que ustedes la ayudaron.

Pavz: ¿Por qué recurriste a nosotros y no a Celestia?

Applejack: (suspira) Bueno... no quise pedírselo a Celestia, ella ya saben tiene sus reglas y todo eso, además ella ni siquiera sabe que Twilight lo hizo.

Pavz: Y solo pudo mantener el hechizo unos pocos segundos.

Applejack: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

Pavz: (riendo) No estoy en esta posición por ser bonito, tengo ojos por todos lados.

Apple Bloom: Eso suena asqueroso.

Luna: (riendo) Y lo es pequeña AppleBloom.

Pavz: (suspira) Creo que es peligroso pero primero debes consultar con Luna.

Luna: Díganme exactamente para que quieren volver.

Applejack: (desanimada) Bueno nosotros perdimos a nuestros padres cuando éramos pequeños y bueno… a mí y a AppleBloom nos gustaría volver a verlos, pero en especial me gustaría hacer esto por Apple Bloom, yo tengo algunos recuerdos pero ella debe haber olvidado todos.

Apple Bloom: (triste) Quiere conocer a mama y papa.

**Las 2 hermanas se abrazaron.**

Pavz: ¿Qué hay de ti Big Mac?

Big Mac: Háganlo por ellas por favor.

Luna: (suspira) Está bien, será difícil pero lo hare.

Applejack: (sonriendo) Muchas gracias Princesa Luna, perdón Luna.

Pavz: Luna te encargo el resto a ti, recuerda no intervenir en nada.

Luna: (confiada) Si.

**Luna y las 2 ponies se alejaron de los demás.**

Luna: Bien aquí vamos.

**Luna respiro hondo y sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse al igual que su cuerno, el viento comenzó soplar fuerte y la estática comenzó a presentarse en el aire, de pronto con una luz azul desaparecieron.**

Pavz: Dime Big Mac... ¿Tienes alguna manzana fresca que me puedas dar?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Pavz: (sonriendo) Bien!

**[25 Años en el pasado, bosque EverFree]**

**Luna y los demás aparecieron.**

Luna: Como sabrán, este hechizo es difícil incluso para alguien como yo, por lo que haremos esto rápido.

**Luna hizo un segundo hechizo y las volvió invisibles para el resto, luego se transportaron hacia la granja.**

Luna: (susurrando) Yo las esperare aquí, ustedes pueden mirar mientras dure el hechizo, pero procuren mantener el silencio.

Applejack: (susurrando) Acompáñame Apple Bloom.

**Ambas caminaron hacia la casa que tenia las puertas abiertas, cuidadosamente entraron y subieron al segundo piso, cuando vieron una puerta media abierta, miraron hacia adentro y vieron a una ponie violeta sosteniendo recostada a un pequeño ponie rojo, Applejack no pudo evitar llorar un poco.**

Applejack: (susurrando) Apple Bloom, ella es tu madre y ese ponie rojo es big Macintosh.

**Se escucharon cascos en la escalera, Applejack y AppleBoom retrocedieron de la puerta entonces vieron a un ponie oscuro de crin verdosa entrar en la habitación.**

Applejack: (llorando) Y el Apple Bloom es tu Padre.

**Apple Bloom también comenzó a llorar despacio, Apple Bloom salió corriendo por la escalera y salió de la casa, su Padre alarmado siguió el sonido, pero encontró a la abuela**

**Smith haciendo ruidos en la casa.**

Ponie: (riendo) O Madre ¿Qué haces?

: La cena hijo.

Ponie: Pero si aun no anochece.

: (Riendo) No me gusta dejar las cosas para última hora.

Ponie: (Riendo) Si tu lo dices.

**Applejack salió de la casa lo mas cuidadosamente posible, encontró a Apple Bloom hablando con Luna lejos de la granja.**

Apple Bloom: (llorando) Has que regresen!

**Applejack llego enseguida.**

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: (llorando) Dile a Luna que haga volver a nuestros padres.

Applejack: (llorando) ¿Luna puedes hacer algo?

Luna: Me temo que no puedo hacer nada más por ustedes.

**El hechizo acabo y volvieron al presente, al llegar Luna se tuvo que recostar por el cansancio, Big Mac y Pavz se acercaron rápidamente.**

Pavz: Luna ¿Estás bien?

Luna: (sonriendo) Si solo un poco cansada.

Apple Bloom: (llorando) ¿Luna por qué no puedes traer a mis padres de vuelta?

**Luna iba a responder pero Pavz le hizo una señal con la cabeza.**

Pavz: ¿Apple Bloom podemos hablar?

Apple Bloom: (llorando) Si.

Pavz: Volveré en seguida.

**Pavz y Apple Bloom comenzaron a caminar hacia un árbol que estaba cerca.**

Pavz: ¿Dime Apple Bloom, te gustan los arboles?

Apple Bloom: Supongo.

Pavz: Mira este árbol, es grande y hermoso.

**Pavz miro el piso y comenzó a buscar.**

Pavz: Aquí esta, mira Apple Bloom.

**Apple Bloom, se acerco y vio una pequeña mata.**

Apple Bloom: ¿Me trajiste para ver un tallo?

Pavz: Sabes Apple Bloom este tallo es un hijo de este gran árbol de aquí, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si este gran árbol nunca se hubiera plantado?

Apple Bloom: No crecería esa semilla.

Pavz: (sonriendo) Exacto, pero mira con más detalle el árbol.

**En el árbol había un grupo de hormigas reunidas ante un poco savia.**

Pavz: Ahora mira la copa.

**Arriba se encontraban algunos nidos de aves.**

Pavz: Ahora te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué pasaría si este árbol no es plantado?

Apple Bloom: ¿Esos pájaros no nacerían, las hormigas morirían de hambre y otro árbol no crecería?

Pavz: Exacto Apple Bloom, con el poder de cambiar el destino no podemos jugar, la posibilidad de alterar la realidad y que esta pueda quedar aun peor es muy grande, usa el ejemplo del árbol, ya viste todo lo que puede pasar por no plantar un árbol, imagínate lo que puede ocurrir por intentar salvar a tus padres, quizás nunca conozcas a Scootaloo o Sweetie Belle, Applejack quizás nunca conozca a Twilight y por lo tanto no detengan a NightMare moon, entonces nuestra realidad sería peor que esta, quizás estaríamos todos muertos.

**Apple Bloom miraba impresionada a Pavz.**

Pavz: (serio) ¿Ahora entiendes más o menos lo que puede pasar?

Apple Bloom: (dudando) Exageras.

Pavz: (riendo) Quizás Apple Bloom, (serio) ¿Pero te arriesgarías?

**Apple Bloom fue corriendo hacia Applejack.**

Apple Bloom: Applejack ese ponie me está asustando.

**Applejack miraba sonriendo a Apple Bloom, pronto llego Pavz.**

Luna: ¿Qué le dijiste a la pobre Apple Bloom?

Pavz: (riendo) La verdad.

Apple Bloom: (Asustada) Me acabas de decir cosas terribles ¿Por qué sonríes?

Pavz: Porque no me gustaría que la historia fuera distinta, ¿y a ti?

**Apple Bloom negó con la cabeza.**

Applejack: (sonriendo) Bueno Luna, Pavz, muchas gracias por todo, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Luna: Fue un gusto.

Pavz: Una cosa más Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Si?

Pavz: Esto jamás ocurrió.

Applejack: (sonriendo) Entiendo.

**Big Mac, Applejack y Apple Bloom volvieron a su carruaje entonces fueron escoltados hacia la salida, mientras Luna y Pavz volvían a la ciudad.**

Luna: Dime Pavz, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo y Hya esta noche?

Pavz: ¿Puedo invitar a Chrysalis?

Luna: ¿A Chrysalis?

Pavz: Mientras más seamos mejor ¿no?

Luna: (riendo) Claro.

**Fin Capitulo 2**

* * *

_Próximo capítulo: Are you Nut?_


	3. Are you Nut?

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Un encapuchado caminaba por una gran tormenta de nieve junto a los rieles del tren, de pronto se detuvo para mirar y vio el hechizo que protegía el imperio de Cristal, las líneas férreas comenzaron a temblar poco a poco, el tren se aproximaba. El encapuchado se puso en el paso del tren y mordiendo su dedo dejo caer una gota de sangre, entonces retrocedió un poco, mientras el tren se aproximaba rápidamente.**

Docsa: (estirando su brazo) Infernus!

**De la pequeña gota de sangre se genero un gran dragón de fuego que recorrió un largo trayecto y comenzó a devorar el tren quemándolo a su paso. La cabina exploto quemando a todos dentro, el fuego demoro un tiempo en apagarse pero solo lo hizo cuando Docsa bajo el brazo y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino hacia el imperio de Cristal. **

**Al cabo de poco tiempo atravesó el escudo de magia que impedía a la tormenta ingresar, se quito la capucha dejando ver su cabello largo y sus ojos rojos, entonces se dirigió hacia la base del castillo, dejando caer gotas de sangre en el camino que empezaron a quemar el pueblo circundante.**

Docsa: (riendo/gritando) Vamos Luna!, demuéstrame lo que tienes!

**En una de las torres del castillo se encontraban las 4 de las mane 6 con Spike y Luna.**

Twilight: (asustada) Princesa debemos hacer algo.

Luna: (asustada) No hay nada que podamos hacer excepto huir.

Rainbow Dash: (molesta) No de nuevo, tenemos que hacer algo.

Twilight: Lo sé pero… es muy poderoso.

Rainbow Dash: (llorando) Al diablo con todo ya mato a Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, si no intentan nada yo lo hare!

**Rainbow Dash salió por la ventana.**

Luna: (desesperada) No Rainbow Dash no!

Twilight: (Suspira) No podemos dejarla sola, ¿Spike estás listo?

Spike: (temblando) No queda otra alternativa.

Rarity: Twilight no vayas es muy peligroso.

Twilight: (llorando) Luna, por favor escapen, nosotros trataremos de detenerlo.

Luna: (asustada) Twilight, suerte.

**Twilight y Spike saltaron por la ventana.**

Twilight: (cayendo) Perdón Spike.

Spike: (llorando) Está bien Twilight.

**Twilight lanzo un hechizo sobre Spike y este comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose en un dragón gigante, Twilight cayó sobre su lomo.**

Twilight: Adelante Spike.

**Docsa miraba sonriente la escena, pronto Rainbow Dash llego lanzándose en una feroz envestida.**

Rainbow Dash: ("El fuego me quemara mientras más lento vaya, debo ser rápida.").

**Rainbow Dash iba tan rápido que creó un Sonic Rainbow en el transcurso. Docsa miraba tranquilo y cuando estuvo frente a frente chasqueo los dedos y Rainbow Dash reventó.**

**Twilight en las alturas miraba con horror.**

Twilight: Vamos Spike!

**Spike bajo en picada directa sobre Docsa lanzando una llamarada de fuego verde mientras Twilight a gran distancia creó un escudo sobre Docsa para que no pudiera esquivarlo. El fuego dio en el blanco y este comenzó a gritar de dolor. Twilight levanto vuelo junto con Spike y nuevamente se lanzo.**

Twilight: (confiada) Spike una vez más, lo tenemos.

**Docsa comenzó a reír y levantando sus brazos el fuego que lo quemaba se levanto formando un gran fénix que choco con él quemando al instante a Twilight y Spike. Finalmente Spike cayó ganándose frente a frente con su adversario sonriente.**

Spike: No te lo perdonare.

**Docsa haciendo uso de un cuerno creó una gran espada mágica, corrió hacia Spike quien intento golpearlo con sus garras, pero este creaba escudos de magia para protegerse, finalmente creando unas alas de fuego voló sobre Spike y clavo la espada en su cabeza matándolo. Al caer muerto Spike hubo un pequeño temblor lo que asusto más a Luna y los demás sobrevivientes en el castillo.**

Applejack: (llorando) Twilight no!, (furiosa) Luna tu debías ayudarla!

**Luna rompió en llanto.**

Luna: Perdón pero no puedo hacer nada!

**Luna transporto a los sobrevivientes a un lugar seguro, el resplandor de luz se vio desde la cima del castillo.**

Docsa: (riendo) ¿Otra vez escapando Luna?, no importa pronto te encontrare nuevamente.

**Docsa rio mientras el fuego se expandía a través del Reino.**

**Capitulo 3: Are you Nut?.**

**[6 Meses después de Back in Time]**

**En los exteriores de la ciudad Lunar Hyadain y Luna practicaban magia, Hyadain por la práctica ya estaba agotado y descansaba en el suelo espalda con espalda con Luna quien usaba un hechizo para parecer humana.**

Hyadain: (cansado) No es necesario que uses ese hechizo.

Luna: (riendo) ¿Vas a transformarte en el poni de mis sueños?

Hyadain: (riendo) Si es lo que quieres, lo haría.

Luna: (riendo) Lo tendré en mente, oye Hya por cierto quería preguntarte algo.

Hyadain: (riendo) ¿Qué te incomoda ahora Luna?

Luna: (riendo) Nos casaremos pronto ¿no?

**Hyadain se puso algo rojo.**

Hyadain: (incomodo) ¿Luna no me puedes dar algo más de tiempo para pensarlo?, de verdad no sé si estoy listo.

Luna: (sonriendo) No hay problema, no te presionare.

Hyadain: (relajado) Gracias.

Luna: ¿Aun no has pensado en ir a visitar a Derpy y los demás a Equestria?

Hyadain: (riendo) Es lejísimos, quizás vaya cuando pueda transpórtame casi tan lejos como tú.

Luna: Pero puedes ir volando, Chrysalis y Gilda te han enseñado.

Hyadain: Si, pero no me acomoda separarme del suelo, creo que tengo un pequeño vértigo a las alturas.

Luna: (riendo) Tu ¿Con vértigo?, quien lo pensaría.

Hyadain: (riendo) Si yo también no me lo imaginaba.

Luna: ¿Pero no quieres ir?

Hyadain: Soportaría un viaje de vuelta si tuviera el poder.

Luna: Yo te puedo prestar un poco del mío en el hechizo.

Hyadain: Sabes que es peligroso que 2 magias se junten a la vez.

Luna: Pero si estamos tan bien conectados uno con el otro no pasara nada.

Hyadain: (riendo inseguro) Supongo.

Luna: ¿Hagamos una prueba?

Hyadain: (riendo) Bueno, después de todo nunca hace mal visitar a los amigos.

**Hyadain se alejo de Luna y juntando sus manos comenzó a canalizar su poder, Luna mantuvo una distancia prudente e hizo lo mismo, Luna canalizo parte de su poder sobre Hyadain quien por un momento pensó en su propuesta y se desconcentro, entonces Hyadain en un haz de luz desapareció.**

Luna: (contenta) Bien lo logramos, espero que le de mis saludos a todos por allá.

**Hyadain apareció en una aldea quemada, vio el cielo y este era negro, el aire olía a hollín y madera quemada.**

Hyadain: (impresionado) ¿Pero dónde estoy?!

**Entonces vio una extraña figura negra bajo unos escombros, corrió a revisar y eran los restos de un ponie que había muerto quemado, miraba a lo lejos y veía que aun se quemaban algunas casas y los pocos árboles que quedaban en pie, subió unos escombros y trato de ubicarse.**

Hyadain: No puedo reconocer nada a simple vista pero por el orden de los escombros parece ponyville.

**Escucho unos pasos cercanos y trato de seguirlos.**

Hyadain: (corriendo) ¿Alguien?, ¿Hay alguien por aquí?!

**Pronto todo volvió a estar en silencio.**

Hyadain: (pensando) ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?

**Escucho un ruido, una cuerda lo atrapo por la cintura, era Applejack.**

Hyadain: (amarrado) Applejack ¿Qué paso aquí?

Applejack: (llorando) ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?, mátame ya y déjame reunirme con mis amigas.

**Hyadain miraba confundido, una burbuja de magia lo rodeo, Rarity salió de otro escondite.**

Rarity: ¿Applejack tonta que haces?!

Applejack: (llorando) Déjame Rarity, no te entrometas!

Rarity: ¿Crees que las chicas estarían felices de que hicieras esto?!

**Applejack bajo la cabeza llorando y soltó la cuerda.**

Rarity: (riendo) Ahora Applejack corre, no soportaría verte fallecer frente a mí.

**Hyadain se concentro y rompió el escudo, entonces camino serio hacia las consternadas ponis, Luna apareció frente a él.**

Luna: (molesta) Déjalas ir, a quien quieres enfrentar es a mí.

Hyadain: (confundido) Luna realmente no entiendo que pasa aquí.

Luna: (llorando) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, tú los mataste a todos!

Hyadain: (serio) Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba contigo pasándola bien.

Luna: (molesta) ¿Llamas pasarlo bien a todo lo que has hecho?

Hyadain: Bueno no digo que la he pasado bien pero he hecho lo correcto.

**El cuerno de Luna comenzó a brillar y el brazo de Hyadain también, Luna se aterro y se sentó desconsolada, Hyadain se acerco tranquilo y la miro frente a frente.**

Hyadain: Luna, no te hare daño, por favor explícame que ha pasado.

**Luna lo vio a los ojos y vio el antiguo color café de hace años.**

Luna: ¿Hyadain?

**Hyadain rio y la abrazo para tranquilizarla, mientras Rarity y Applejack miraban confundidas.**

Hyadain: ¿Estás bien?

Luna: (llorando) Si…

**Hyadain: Vamos párate, este no parece un lugar seguro.**

**Los 4 caminaron hacia un refugio subterráneo escondido entre unos escombros. Allí para relajarse tomaron unos platos de sopa.**

Hyadain: No quiero arruinar el momento pero alguien me dice ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Luna: Bueno… tú los has matado a casi todos…

Hyadain: (confuso) Pero llevo alrededor de 1 año sin matar a nadie.

Luna: ¿Hyadain realmente no lo recuerdas?

Hyadain: Luna, solo he estado contigo desde que fundamos la República Lunar.

Luna: (sorprendida) Pero tú no debías saber de eso aun.

Hyadain: Pero si trabajamos con el escuadrón, con Pavz incluso con Chrysalis para lograrlo y comenzar de nuevo.

Luna: Hyadain, aquí todo ellos están muertos, tu bajo el nombre de Docsa los mataste a todos.

Hyadain: Pero si Docsa está muerto, el murió para salvar mi vida, dijo que un guerrero como yo lo valía.

Luna: ¿Hyadain estabas practicando magia cuando llegaste aquí?

Hyadain: (sorprendido) Si!, tú me estabas ayudando.

Luna: (suspira) Hyadain estas en otra dimensión aquí tú no existes como entidad.

**Hyadain se puso a pensar.**

Hyadain: ¿Desde cuándo exactamente esta "Docsa" aquí?

Luna: Desde que supiste lo de y Derpy.

**Hyadain recordó esos duros días.**

Hyadain: (triste) Recuerdo eso, en cierto modo perdí las esperanzas, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirme Derpy toco la puerta y pregunto cómo estaba, escuchar su voz me animo, Luna por favor cuéntame que ha pasado desde entonces.

Luna: Esa noche mataste a casi todo el escuadrón, meses después comenzaste una masacre en Canterlot pudiendo matar a Celestia, una vez tomaste su cuerno, mataste a Chrysalis y Discordia y a todo aquel que estaba a su paso, finalmente hace pocos meses mato a 4 de las mane 6, ahora solo quedamos nosotros y algunos ponies repartidos por Equestria.

**Hyadain: (suspira) Docsa era un asesino despiadado, el único momento en **que sucumbió fue cuando yo moría por una grave herida en mi pecho, entonces se sacrifico para bueno... Básicamente reciclarme… siempre decía que el único que podría enfrentarlo sería yo y que aunque se liberara tarde o temprano se aburriría.

Luna: ¿Vas a enfrentarte a Docsa?

Hyadain: (riendo triste) Es mi destino… Luna dime donde encontrarlo,

Luna: Debe estar en el castillo de canterlot, desde allí busca sobrevivientes.

Hyadain: Luna… ¿Me puedes acompañar?, creo que necesitare un poco de ayuda.

Luna: (confiada) Si.

Rarity: ¿Princesa tu no iras cierto?

Applejack: Rarity si todo lo que dicen es verdad, ellos son los únicos que pueden hacer algo.

Hyadain: Luna ¿te parece si partimos mañana?, me gustaría terminar esto pronto, no soporto ver como ha quedado Equestria.

Luna: Partiremos mañana temprano.

**Esa noche Hyadain fuera del refugio miraba las estrellas, Luna salió para acompañarlo.**

Luna: Deberías entrar hace frio.

Hyadain: Luna… tengo miedo…

Luna: Pero si tu nunca…

Hyadain: (suspira) Esto es diferente…si ha matado a tantos como dices debe ser tan o más fuerte que yo.

Luna: Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Hyadain: No estoy de vuelta, solo estoy de paso…

Luna: Hya hay algo malo que debo decirte.

Hyadain: (riendo) Por favor dímelo mañana cuando acabe todo.

Luna: Comprendo.

**Temprano en la mañana Luna se transporto con Hyadain a un refugio en Canterlot, al llegar Luna estaba cansada.**

Hyadain: Luna dime cuales son los poderes de Docsa.

Luna: Es un experto utilizando el fuego y la magia.

Hyadain: Entiendo… Luna necesito que crees todo el hielo que puedas bajo la superficie de la ciudad, yo no puedo crear una gran cantidad.

Luna: Bien.

**Hyadain movió una tapa de madera que camuflaba el refugio.**

Luna: Hya!, suerte!

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Gracias.

**Hyadain corrió y entro al castillo, una vez dentro comenzó a subir hacia la sala real donde debería encontrarse Docsa. Una vez llego a la puerta puso su oreja para escuchar, escucho como algo se movía dentro, Hyadain se quito de la puerta y se cubrió con el muro, entonces la puerta comenzó a quemarse rápidamente.**

Docsa: (molesto) ¿Quién anda ahí?

**Entonces Hyadain se dejo ver y entro al salón, Docsa esperaba sentado con fuego alrededor.**

Docsa: (molesto) ¿TU?!

Hyadain: Hola Docsa, han pasado algunos años.

Docsa: (riendo) Debe ser una broma molesta de Luna, muere.

**Docsa lanzo una bola de fuego pero esta al chocar con Hyadain se apago.**

Docsa: (sorprendido) No puede ser, deberías estar quemándote.

Hyadain: (serio) Ves que no es un juego.

Docsa: (serio) Así parece, creí que habías muerto.

Hyadain: (riendo) Yo también creí lo mismo.

Docsa: Siempre supe que nos enfrentaríamos algún día, aunque lo creía en la muerte.

Hyadain: Es una pena… Docsa, he visto el daño que le has hecho a este mundo y te exijo que te detengas.

Docsa: (riendo) Ya sabes cómo terminara esto.

Hyadain: Tristemente.

**Docsa se paró de su asiento entonces saco el corvo y el dustar, Hyadain saco solo su dustar.**

Docsa: ¿Qué le paso al otro?

Hyadain: Lo tiene un amigo.

Docsa: Comencemos.

**Corrieron contra el otro y la guerra de cuchillos comenzó, sus cuchillos chocaban aunque Docsa tenía una leve ventaja por tener 2, de pronto sus cuchillos chocaron Hyadain con su brazo libre detenía una puñalada de Docsa.**

**El dustar de Hyadain congelo el dustar de Docsa y de un movimiento lo rompió, entonces se separaron.**

Docsa: (botando su cuchillo roto) Tienes buenos trucos, pero yo también tengo el mío.

**El cuchillo libre de Docsa comenzó a calentarse al rojo vivo y la pelea se reanudo, el cuchillo estaba tan caliente que al rozar la ropa de Hyadain la quemaba entonces en un segundo que su brazo comenzó a quemarse Docsa aprovecho de mandar una severa estocada en la costilla izquierda de Hyadain, esté grito de dolor, pero Docsa retrocedió.**

**Hyadain sonriendo se saco el cuchillo clavado, el que pronto se enfrió.**

Docsa: Solo entro la punta del cuchillo… ¿Por qué?

**Hyadain se saco su poleron, entonces se vio que su piel por debajo tenía un tono celeste.**

Hyadain: Una cubierta de Hielo, muy resisten por cierto.

Docsa: Por eso no te quemaste hace un instante.

**Docsa recogió un cristal roto y se corto ambos brazos.**

Docsa: Hora de pasar al siguiente nivel.

**Estiro sus brazos y 2 dragones de fuego volaron hacia Hyadain, él creó un escudo de magia para protegerse. Docsa corrió con un brazo manteniendo el dragón y con el otro creó una espada de magia.**

**Docsa salto y arremetió contra el escudo el cual hizo trisas pero Hyadain retrocedió.**

Docsa: Espero que no haya sido tu mejor defensa.

Hyadain: (riendo) Era la más fuerte.

**Hyadain creó un perro de hielo y la habitación comenzó a helar, Docsa por su parte hizo su dragon mas grande y arremetió contra Hyadain, el perro creció y abrió su poca, lanzo un disparo hacia la boca del dragón, la esfera que lanzo exploto liberando en la boca del dragón un aire frio que lo extingo, Docsa se veía molesto pero reía.**

Docsa: Eres bueno.

**Docsa sintió un movimiento en su espalda y salto hacia atrás, tomo a una figura humana por el cuello y la rompió.**

Docsa: Pero que…

Hyadain: Me toca la ofensiva.

**Con el aire helado de la habitación y con el uso de la magia Hyadain creaba hombres de hielo al instante para atacar a Docsa, pero estos eran algo lentos por lo que eran destruidos fácilmente.**

Docsa: (molesto) Idiota.

**Docsa apunto su mano hacia Hyadain, el cual cayo retorciéndose de dolor.**

Docsa: ¿Por qué no mueres?!, a la idiota de Rainbow Dash la revente en un pestañeo.

**Pronto Hyadain se paro con una mano en su pecho.**

Hyadain: (riendo) La técnica de combustión instantánea es de un cobarde.

Docsa: (riendo) Veo que la conoces.

Hyadain: (confiado) claro.

**Hyadain estiro su brazo su brazo libre y Docsa también empezó a sufrir. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se detuvieron.**

Docsa: (riendo) Deberemos pasar a lo grande.

**Docsa reventó su estomago y la sangre comenzó a caer al piso. La habitación comenzó a ponerse calurosa, Hyadain se arrojo por la venta y se clavo a la pared, pronto el piso en que estaban se incendio y el fuego comenzó a quemar todo el castillo, entonces el techo del castillo reventó dejando salir una enorme figura de fuego la que poseía cabeza y brazos.**

Docsa: (riendo) Te presento mi forma final Piero, ahora estas acabado.

**Hyadain miraba parado en la pared verticalmente, Hyadain se destranformo a changeling,**

**Estiro sus alas y corrió con el impulso de estás por la pared del castillo esquivando los ataques del monstruo de fuego, cuando llego al límite del castillo salto y se impulso con sus alas lo más alto que pudo, en el cielo Hyadain invoco nuevamente su perro azul haciéndolo crecer tanto como una casa, el perro rápidamente disparo desapareciendo en sí mismo. El monstruo de fuego recibió un impacto directo apagándose mientras Hyadain caía, entonces el monstruo se regenero una vez mas y atrapo a Hyadain quemándolo vivo.**

Docsa: (riendo) Acepta tu derrota, no importa que tan fuerte seas no puedes contra mí!

Hyadain: (herido) Tienes razón.

**Los ojos de Hyadain brillaron convirtiendo el brazo de fuego rojo que lo sujetaba a verde liberándolo, mientras caía Docsa recupero el control del fuego y saliendo del castillo el monstruo se lanzo contra él. Hyadain cayó abruptamente contra el suelo de la ciudad, y vio como el monstruo bajaba por él. Cuando lo iba a aplastar para quemar vivo un escudo de magia protegió a Hyadain, era Luna, quien se había transportado junto él para protegerlo.**

Docsa: Perfecto los matare a ambos!

**Hyadain miraba agotado y apenas consiente el evento.**

Luna: Hyadain reacciona, todo está listo!

Hyadain: (cansado) ¿Listo?...

**Puso una mano en la tierra y se dio cuenta que estaba fría, entonces reacciono y se paro.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Luna… si esto no resulta moriremos.

Luna: (tranquila) Solo hazlo.

Hyadain: Libera el escudo.

**Luna desapareció el escudo, Hyadain levanto sus brazos y se formo un enorme escudo de Hielo.**

Docsa: Eso es inútil!

**Una mano de hielo salió desde el suelo la cual tomo el escudo de Hyadain y levantando a la vez a la bestia, otro brazo salió con una gran lanza que atravesó al monstruo, entonces esté comenzó a apagarse, de pronto todo el piso se rompió y se levanto un gran golem del tamaño semejante a la bestia de Docsa, Luna y Hyadain se encontraban en los hombros del golem mirando como este atravesada repetidamente a la bestia con su lanza de hielo apagando poco a poco al monstruo.**

Hyadain: (gritando) Luna toma el control del golem!

Luna: Esta bien! Pero no creo que pueda por mucho tiempo!

**Hyadain impulsado por sus alas llego hacia el brazo derecho del golem y corrió por la lanza hacia el monstruo que por leves instantes se apagaba un poco, de pronto vio en el corazón de la bestia a Docsa dándole poder, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin ninguna protección y se lanzo en su contra, por la velocidad y la fuerza lo saco del monstruo entonces ambos cayeron al piso en seco. El monstruo de fuego y el golem de hielo se derrumbaron, ocasionando gran destrucción y una nube de polvo que cubrió la ciudad. Luna no tardo en encontrar el punto de impacto, ambos estaban en el piso rendidos, Docsa tenía el dustar de Hyadain en su corazón lo que le ocasiono la muerte, pero aunque Hyadain estaba vivo estaba completamente quemado y se veía grave.**

Luna: (llorando) Estarás bien Hya solo aguanta, no morirás!

**Hyadain rio un poco y comenzó a quitar la ropa quemada de su pecho, al quitarla Luna vio que su pecho estaba abierto pero en su corazón una piedra brillante.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Casi me mata.

Luna: ¿Hya que hago para ayudarte?

Hyadain: No puedes hacer nada, si esa piedra se llega a mover moriré, lo único que puedes hacer es dejarme aquí.

**Hyadain tomo la mano de Luna.**

Hyadain: Confía en mí.

**Entonces se construyo un refugio para que Hyadain se sanara tranquilamente, mientras pasaban los días los ponies que habían sobrevivido comenzaron a salir de sus refugios para ser libres una vez más.**

**1 año después Hyadain salió del refugio completamente sano, al salir vio una pequeña**

**Canterlot en construcción, Luna lo esperaba fuera.**

Luna: (riendo) Te tardaste.

Hyadain: (cubriéndose del sol y riendo) Un poco, (suspira) Creo que estoy listo para volver.

Luna: (suspira) Hya tengo una mala noticia que darte.

Hyadain: ¿Cuál?

Luna: No conozco ningún hechizo para regresarte a casa.

**Hyadain se quedo mudo.**

Luna: Si hubo alguno seguramente ya no está, todas las bibliotecas desaparecieron.

Hyadain: Pero solo realice un hechizo con Luna para transportarme a Ponyville y de pronto algo salió mal.

Luna: Hya yo no sé canalizar mi magia a través de otro ser.

**Hyadain se sentó consternado en el suelo.**

Luna: ¿La Luna de tu mundo tenía accesos a esas bibliotecas?

Hyadain: Si…

Luna: La Luna de tu mundo debe ser muy poderosa e inteligente entonces.

Hyadain: Bueno si…

Luna: (suspira) Si te sirve de algo….solo puedes hacer una cosa.

Hyadain: ¿Qué?

Luna: Experimentar, así se descubre la magia.

Hyadain: (riendo) Ya veo, entonces creo que necesito estar solo.

Luna: Sera lo mejor, como veras nosotros estaremos ocupados.

Hyadain: Por cierto….¿alguna vez Docsa salió de este mundo?

Luna: Nunca.

Hyadain: ¿Me puedes llevar a ver a mi familia?

Luna: (riendo) Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Luna y Hyadain fueron al mundo humano, en un momento que nadie estaba entraron Hyadain vio su casa entre lágrimas una vez más.

Luna: ¿Por qué lloras?-

Hyadain: (limpiándose) Nada… es solo que los extrañaba.

**Hyadain entro a su pieza y vio una foto de él en un cuadro que tenía unas palabras.**

"_**Te queremos donde quiera que estés"**_

**Al volver Hyadain se alejo de Equestria y comenzó a aprender magia por su cuenta, paso en esta práctica muchos y largos años, hasta que a la edad de 400 años pudo volver a su dimensión. Al volver apareció en el último lugar en el que estuvo con Luna, allí encontró la tumba de Luna y comenzó a hablar con ella.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Debías esperarme, y pensar que aquí empezó todo…., perdón por tardarme… estuve algo ocupado salvando otra dimensión de mi mismo y no pude volver porque soy un idiota, pero prometo que no te volveré a fallar.

**Hyadain usando su poder volvió a la otra dimensión, entonces volvió al origen de Docsa.**

**El miraba en la habitación del castillo invisible, así mismo cuando joven y el momento en que se rendía, entonces cuando Docsa tomo el poder lo apuñalo.**

Hyadain: ("Aquí nuestras realidades se separan").

**Tocaron la puerta.**

Derpy: ¿Hya estas bien?

Hyadain: Si, pero por favor no pases.

Derpy: Esta bien…

**Hyadain transformándose en él cuando joven hablo con Luna sobre lo que sucedería en el futuro. Después viajo al futuro donde el mismo viajaría por error, el cual ya estaba modificado sin el terror que ocasionaría Docsa.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo) ("No le falles").

**Hyadain preparo un hechizo portal hacia el presente de la otra dimensión, cuando su pasado cayó en el mundo antes de darse cuenta fue devuelto, desapareciéndose a sí mismo y modificando lo que había sido su futuro.**

**[Presente]**

Luna: (contenta) Bien lo logramos, espero que le de mis saludos a todos por allá.

**Hyadain apareció tras Luna golpeándose la cabeza.**

Luna: (riendo) ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar en ponyville?.

Hyadain: Luna…no hagamos eso nunca más por favor, he visto un montón de luces que me dejaron mareado.

Luna: (riendo) Está bien, como quieras… Por cierto… ¿Ya te decidiste?

Hyadain: (incomodo) Aun no Luna… (Sonriendo) pero no te prometo que no decepcionare.

**Luna y Hyadain rieron, entonces volvieron a casa.**

**Fin.**


	4. CaraLuna

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: CaraLuna**

**Hyadain caminaba por el borde del bosque espejo alejado de la ciudad, el viento soplaba mientras el miraba los arboles. Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.**

Hyadain: ("Ya van 2 años desde que conozco este mundo…y ha sido bueno…un poco… ").

**Se paro y patio el árbol.**

Hyadain: (molesto)¿Por qué no puedo estar tranquilo?!.

**Se sentó y rio desconsolado.**

Hyadain: El mundo es feliz…también los que conozco… (Suspira) ¿Por qué no puedo serlo?

Luna: (Seria) Por que estas atrapado en tu pasado.

**Luna estaba tras él.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Ciertamente.

Luna: Deberías superarlo.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Ojala fuera tan fácil…

Luna: Has hecho cosas más difíciles, y sacrificios más grandes antes.

Hyadain: ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Nada te acompleja?

Luna: (riendo) Nada.

Hyadain: ¿Cómo lo haces para estar tan alegre?

Luna: Mira el Hoy y no el pasado, (riendo) Tu haces lo contrario, deberías tratar de olvidar y empezar a disfrutar y relajarte.

Hyadain: (aburrido) Eso no va conmigo… además no suena fácil…

Luna: (sonriendo) Lo sé, pero yo puedo acompañarte y ayudarte.

**Hyadain se sonrojo un poco, luego suspiro.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Me pregunto que habría sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido.

Luna: (riendo) No deberías pensar en eso.

Hyadain: (riendo) Lo sigo haciendo…creo que es tiempo de cambiar… (Riendo/sonrojado) dime luna… ¿Tu propuesta sigue en Pie?

Luna: (curiosa) ¿Cual?

**Luna aguantaba la risa mientras Hyadain la miraba serio, pestaño y entonces se mostro incomodo y nervioso, miro hacia el cielo y luego a Luna.**

Luna: (riendo) Estoy esperando.

Hyadain: (incomodo) ("No puedo arruinarlo…..no debo…") (suspira) ("Ya habrá tiempo de arrepentirse si algo sale mal"), (riendo) Bien Luna tu lo quisiste.

**Hyadain chasqueo los dedos y de ellos salió una gran luz que los segó. Cuando Luna pudo volver a ver se encontraban en la cima de una gran montaña dentro de una cúpula trasparente con vista a la República Lunar, en la cima de la cúpula había una pirámide que dividía la luz reflejando los 7 colores del arcoíris dentro, Hyadain vestía de esmoquin y estaba arrodillado tomando una de las patas de Luna, quien estaba anonadada. **

**Hyadain saco un pequeño estuche y miro sonriente a Luna quien se transformo en Humana.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Luna, ¿me darías el honor de ser tu esposo?

**Abrió el estuche y un pequeño anillo con una gema azul brillaba con la luz.**

**Luna sorprendida soltó unas lágrimas y afirmo con la cabeza, Hyadain le puso el anillo, luego se puso el suyo, se paro y tomo las manos de Luna.**

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Espero que me ayudes a cambiar.

Luna: (sonriendo) No te abandonare.

Hyadain: Ni yo a ti.

**Se miraron unos segundos y se besaron, luego ambos se cegaron por la luz y volvieron fuera del bosque, Hyadain estaba sentado descansando.**

Hyadain: (relajado) Ese hechizo siempre me agota…

Luna: (confundida) ¿Fue real?...

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Mira tu mano…

**Luna miro su mano humana y efectivamente el anillo estaba allí, Hyadain se paro y le mostro el suyo.**

Hyadain: (Aburrido) ¿Y ahora?...

Luna: (riendo) Nada… ¿Qué esperabas?

Hyadain: (confundido) No lo sé realmente.

Luna: Solo relájate…

Hyadain: (sonriendo)("Quizás esto no sea tan malo") No sé por qué me preocupo tanto.

Luna: (riendo) Aun así eso fue informal, quiero una ceremonia para celebrarlo con nuestros amigos.

Hyadain: (riendo) ("Retiro lo dicho…") Bueno Luna ese es tu problema, nos vemos.

**Hyadain desapareció.**

Luna: (riendo) Sabia que le aterraba el matrimonio…aun así tendremos la ceremonia, (pensando) ahora por donde empiezo…

**[1 semana después, una vez terminada la ceremonia, patio de la casa de gobierno en plena cena]**

**[Mesa 2, mesa: invitados de honor]**

Derpy: (riendo) No puedo creer que Hyadain se case en forma de Poni.

Lyra: (pensando) Luna decía que se la debía, no se a que se refiere.

Gilda: (confundida) Yo aun no creo que se haya casado.

Trixie: (aburrida) ¿A qué hora empiezan los fuegos artificiales?

Octavia: Cuando los novios abandonen el lugar.

Trixie: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Octavia: Forme parte de orquesta en vivo, me facilitaron mucha información, como por ejemplo que Celestia no fue invitada.

Gilda: No se lo merece.

Derpy: No es su culpa todos se equivocan.

Lyra: ¿Tú no le guardas rencor?, nos mantuvo prisionero unos días.

Derpy: (riendo) No es su culpa.

Octavia: Al menos esos días terminaron.

Gilda: Si ahora todo es aburrido….

Lyra: Creo que es bueno aprovechar la calma, además mientras Hyadain esté aquí no creo que las cosas se calmen por mucho tiempo.

Gilda: (riendo) Bien dicho Lyra.

Octavia: ¿Nadie quiere vivir en Paz?

Lyra: (comiendo) Yo me aburría antes.

Gilda: Yo igual.

Trixie: (riendo) Yo me aburro incluso con ustedes.

Lyra: (confundida) ¿Gracias?

Derpy: (riendo) A mí me alegra que todo esté bien.

Octavia: (riendo) Ven!, Derpy me apoya.

Derpy: (riendo) Aunque a veces es aburrido…

**[Mesa 3, mesa: acompañantes invitados de honor]**

BonBon: (aburrida) ¿Alguien tiene algo que contar?

Whooves: (riendo) Yo… (Pensando) A no…esa vez Hyadain me amenazo con cortarme la lengua…

Vynil: (aburrida) Iré a hablar con Hyadain, no puede ser que me invitaran y no me dejaran poner mi música.

BonBon: No creo que sea buena idea molestarlo… es su noche.

Whooves: (pensando) Yo la apoyo.

Vynil: (molesta) No me importa, por cierto, entiendo la presencia del changeling, ¿Pero quién eres tú?

Oka: Yo soy Oka, mensajero, amigo y víctima del abuso de poder de Pavz.

**[Mesa 4, mesa: de las especiales]**

Rainbow Dash: (aburrida) ¿Por qué nos invitaron?

Twilight: Luna nos invito, no seas desconsiderada.

Applejack: Alguien sabe por qué la mesa dice "No pueden conmigo =P".

Twilight: Estoy segura que es un mensaje de Hyadain.

Rarity: En mi opinión es un mal educado.

Applejack: Como sea, dediquémonos a disfrutar la comida.

Pinkie Pie: (comiendo) La comida esta deliciosa!.

Rainbow Dash: Para ti no existe comida mala Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: (pensando) Tienes razón!.

Fluttershy: (Asustada) ¿Nadie está preocupada por lo que pueda pasar?

Rainbow Dash: ¿A qué te refieres?

Fluttershy: Pienso que esto podría ser una vil broma de Hyadain paranosotros, recuerden que hemos tenido problemas anteriormente.

Twilight: Creo que exageras, Hyadain no es rencoroso.

Entonces todas se miraron confundidas.

Twilight: (nerviosa) ¿No lo es….cierto?

**[Mesa 1: Destacados]**

Pavz: ¿Entonces tienen algún plan para el futuro?

Hyadain: (relajado) Pienso en alejarme de este mundo por un tiempo.

Pavz: ¿Por algún motivo en particular?

Hyadain: (riendo) Ver muchos ponies altera mi mente.

Chrysalis: (riendo) Y que lo digas…por eso no salgo de mi ciudad.

Luna: (disgustada) Gracias…

Piero: No pero en serio, me gustaría retomar lo que queda de mi vida junto con Luna, la única cara que quiero ver durante un tiempo.

**Luna se sonrojo.**

Chrysalis: (riendo) ¿Y cómo harán para procrear?, ¿o no piensan hacerlo?, ¿Jugaran con sus formas y cosas así?

**Luna se sonrojo aun más y Hyadain se tapo la cara con las manos.**

Pavz: (molesto) ¿Era necesaria esa pregunta?

Chrysalis: (riendo) Es solo curiosidad.

Hyadain: (suspira) Creo que nos transformaremos de acuerdo a la necesidad…no pienso jugar con las formas… ¿Combinar humano y Poni?, es asqueroso…

Luna: (riendo) ¿No te gustaría probar?

**Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luna, Hyadain choco su cabeza con la mesa avergonzado.**

Luna: (riendo) Es broma.

Hyadain: (avergonzado) Pero de todas formas no hemos pensado en hacer eso…

**Vynil llego molesta a la mesa.**

Vynil: Hyadain!.

Hyadain: ¿Qué?

Vynil: Te exijo dejarme ser la Dj.

Hyadain: ¿Alguien se opone?

**Nadie se opuso.**

Hyadain: (aburrido) Bien haz lo que quieras.

Vynil: (impresionada) ¿De veras?, creí que sería más difícil…

Hyadain: (bostezando) Solo ve….

Vynil: (riendo) Gracias.

**Vynil se marcho.**

Hyadain: (suspira) Bueno chicos, es hora de que me vaya…denle mis saludos a los demás si me extrañan.

Pavz: ¿Qué haremos si te necesitamos?

Luna: Yo vendré seguido a ver como están las cosas.

Hyadain: ¿Te quedas Luna?

Luna: (riendo) No, yo también quiero irme.

Hyadain: (sonriendo) Bueno amigos, me despido y les digo hasta pronto.

Luna: (sonriendo) Adiós.

**Hyadain y Luna se pararon de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa tranquilos.**

**[En casa]**

Hyadain: ¿Estás segura que funcionara?

Luna: Debería, las pruebas han salido bien.

Hyadain: Bueno.

**En medio de una pared de la casa había una puerta roja con un grueso contorno negro, Hyadain tomo la manilla y aplico un poco de su magia, la puerta brillo un poco y la abrió, entraron y aparecieron en la casa de Hya en el mundo humano.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Funciono.

Luna: Que oscuro esta.

Hyadain: Déjame buscar la luz.

**Hyadain activo el interruptor pero las luces no prendieron.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Debo pagar la cuenta…

Luna: ¿Y si usamos magia?

Hyadain: También es buena opción.

**Luna uso su magia y toda la casa se ilumino.**

Hyadain: Aunque ya que estamos en mi mundo… ¿no sería mejor vivir "normalmente"?.

Luna: (tranquila) Podemos hacer el intento.

**La casa volvió a la oscuridad.**

Hyadain: (riendo) Así está mejor, iré por unas velas, por cierto Luna, ahora esta es tu casa así que…haz lo que quieras.

Luna: La explorare por mientras.

Hyadain: Adelante.

**Hyadain comenzó a recorrer la casa con nostalgia, fue al frente de la casa donde había un ventanal, movió las cortinas y vio las luces de una cancha vecina y de las otras casas. Dejo las cortinas a medio abrir y fue a su habitación en busca de las velas.**

**Cuando volvió al living luna estaba sentada en el sillón con forma humana, Hyadain acerco una mesa pequeño y encendió la vela encima de un plato, después se sentó con Luna.**

Luna: ¿Te molesta si te llamo Piero aquí?

Piero: (riendo) De hecho me agrada mucho (suspira y ríe) No sabes cuánto me agrada ver esta simple vela en la oscuridad contigo.

Luna: (confundida) ¿Ah?

Piero: El fuego de la vela es como tú, eres la luz en mi oscuridad.

Luna: (riendo) Que romántico Piero.

Piero: (riendo) Lo sé… debo dejar de hacerlo…

Luna: No es necesario…

Piero: (riendo) Es muy necesario.

Luna: (riendo) Tonto.

Piero: (bostezando) Es tarde, me iré a dormir.

**Se paro y camino hacia su pieza.**

Luna: (incomoda) ¿Y donde dormiré yo?

Piero: (riendo) Es tu casa, duerme donde quieras, ya nos organizaremos en la mañana.

Luna: (aburrida) Y se acabo el amor…

**Piero llego a su pieza y se tiro a la cama a dormir.**

Piero: ("Como extrañaba mi cama").

**Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse Luna cayó encima de él.**

Luna: (riendo) Dime Piero ¿Cuántos meses llevamos de relación?

Piero: (cansado) Supongo que alrededor de 5 o 6…

Luna: (riendo) ¿Qué tal si damos el siguiente paso?, aprovechemos que estamos casados.

Piero: (nervioso) Bueno….

**[Mañana siguiente]**

**Piero despertó de golpe.**

Piero: (asustado) ¿Qué paso anoche?

**Miro debajo de sus frazadas.**

Piero: (incomodo) Oh Dios… (Suspira) ¿Y donde esta Luna?...

**Se vistió y salió de su pieza, camino por la casa y escucho a Luna en el baño, entonces toco la puerta.**

Piero: (cansado) ¿Luna está todo bien?

Luna: No hay agua.

Piero: Claro, otra cuenta que pagar…

**Luna salió semidesnuda del baño solo portando una toalla que apenas la cubría.**

Luna: ¿Cómo es posible que no tengamos agua?

**Piero se quedo paralizado unos segundos.**

Luna: (confundida) ¿Halo?

Piero: (reaccionando) A si claro…, (suspira) dame un segundo…

**Piero saco su celular e hizo una llamada.**

Piero: Espero que no haya cambiado el numero… (Contestan) ¿Mark estas?, ¿Puedes hablar en español por favor?, ¿ya?, bien, hola Mark cómo pasa el tiempo, si volví...anoche…créeme que no quieres saber… ,emm si, ¿puedes darme agua, luz y mandarme un poco de comida a mi casa?...si…también puedes crearme dos identidades...si dos, estoy casado…si…no sabría decirte…si, te mandare su foto más tarde…bien gracias Mark pronto nos veremos… a si…trata de enviar un poco de comida vegetariana…si no es por mí…es por ella…si…bien gracias de nuevo.

**Piero cortó y miro relajado a Luna.**

Piero: Espera unos minutos el agua debería llegar pronto.

**Luna lo miraba extrañada.**

Luna: ¿Con quién hablabas?

Piero: (riendo) Con un bien amigo, después lo conocerás… ¿Qué tal si revisas la llave?

**Luna abrió la llave y el agua comenzó a caer.**

Luna: (confundida) ¿Eso fue magia?

Piero: (riendo) Claro… magia va a ser…por cierto Luna.

Luna: ¿Si?

Piero: Cuando termines vístete por favor.

Luna: No es fácil acostumbrarse, pase mi vida desnuda como una poni.

Piero: (apenado) Si… no me lo recuerdes…

**Fin capitulo 4**


	5. Carta del autor

_Agradezco a Hyapplejack por permitirme publicar este fic._

* * *

"Para Fanfitction de Hyapplejack.

Bueno primero que nada quiero saludarlos y agradecer a todas las personas que  
leyeron este fic de mlp, debo (realmente debo) decirles que mis planes originales no eran que este fic llegara a fanfiction, ya que soy de audiencia mas reducida.  
Pero gracias a mi gran amigo isosleco o como ustedes lo conocen a él,  
Anacoreta este fic fue subido aqui, Anacoreta se ofrecio voluntariamente a subir este fic, y realmente se lo agradesco ya que éste encontro un poco mas de publico xD.

Debo pedir 2 grandes disculpas al publico de fanfiction, la primera es la  
forma en que se publica este fic y su forma de "secuelas", esto se debe a que hasta el dia de hoy (fanfic comenzado hace 9 meses) no tengo un nombre para todo la historia, esto en deviant art donde me muevo no es un problema, aqui en fanfiction lo es un poco, la gente se pierde xD.

Y la segunda y mas importante es el termino de este fic en fanfiction, ¿por  
que termino?, esto es por el rumbo que toma el fic, si, el fic no termina en MUD-Cap 4, este continua en el mundo humano, con muy pocas referencias a sus precuelas, la idea es literalmente hablando y es el nombre del fic "Un Nuevo Comienzo", en el cual solo se mantienen 2 personajes del fic original, Luna y Hyadain, los demás pjs pasan prácticamente a la baja (un buen tiempo), en resumen… esto ya no será mlp y no correspondería publicaralgo asi en esta sección de fanfiction, publicarla en otro lado solo seria un problema…

No tengo mucho más que decir además agradecerles nuevamente a isosleco, para las personas que quieran continuar leyendo a pesar de que no es de MLP, todo estará en mi deviantart (Hyapplejack).

Sin nada más que decirles, se despide Hyapplejack


End file.
